Rebel With a Cause
|Season = 6 |Antagonist = Creon |Setting = |In-Universe Date = Year 4 |Production # = V1104 |Filming Dates = 2 July to 13 July 1999 |Original Air-Date = |Written By = Lisa Klink |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = Garth Maxwell |Order in Series = 106 of 111 |Order in Season = 3 of 8 |Order in Franchise= 256 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "Love, Amazon Style" |Next Episode in Series = "Darkness Visible" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "Chakram" |Next Episode in Franchise = "Succession" |title cap image = }} The revelations of his past have driven Oedipus to the brink of suicide. Hercules saves him, but finds he has also been overthrown as king of Thebes by Creon. The kingdom is on the verge of civil war and the key to peace is Oedipus' daughter, Antigone. With her being extremely reluctant to do so, Hercules must convince her to live and do what is right for her kingdom. Meanwhile, Creon has a deadly new weapon at his disposal. Summary SUMMARY Hercules was not happy to find that Creon had taken the throne of Thebes from Oedipus. But Hercules had his hands full with Oedipus' daughter, Princess Antigone -- a brash drunk. As Hercules tried to restore her confidence, Creon and his defense minister plotted to destroy them both. When Antigone was captured by Creon, Hercules raced through a minefield to save her from being executed. Assisted by a group of rebels, Hercules drove off Creon, who fled -- only to be blown up by his own bomb. Reunited with Oedipus, Antigone took her rightful position as Queen of Thebes Disclaimer : Creon's perm was not harmed during the production of this motion picture. Background Information * Michael Hurst does not appear in this episode. * This episode is based primarily on Antigone, one of the so-called Theban Plays (the others being Oedipus the King and Oedipus at Colonus), by Sophocles, which of course was based on pre-existing mythology. Antigone and Oedipus the King are regarded as some of the finest surviving Greek tragedies, and some of the greatest plays ever written. * In mythology, Oedipus and Antigone belonged to the first generation of Greek heroes, while Heracles belonged to the second and was born late in their lives. * This episode and "Full Circle", are the only episodes of Season Six to be based on Greek mythology. * The title is a reference to Rebel Without a Cause, a 1955 film about confused suburban, middle-class teenagers. Links and References Guest Stars * Paige Moss as Antigone * Mick Rose as Oedipus * Stelios Yiakmis as Creon Other Cast * Elizabeth Hawthorne as Jocasta * Tony MacIver as Tiros * Mark Clare as Defense Minister * Dane Jerro as Soldier #1 * Will Hinchcliff as Lyceus * John Barker as Young Soldier * Christian Hodge as Soldier #3 * Ashleigh Howard as Child * Sharon James-Norman as Rebelette Season Navigation de:Der Fluch des Ödipus Category:HTLJ Season 6 episodes